Crescere
by Camilla10
Summary: Per la versione Italiana ho messo insieme i tre racconti della serie ‘Growth’, con un unico titolo. La storia tratta di tre importanti momenti della crescita psicologica di Edward, da eterno adolescente, tormentato e insicuro, a persona matura.


**Crescere, di Camilla10**

_Premessa. _

_Per la versione Italiana ho messo insieme i tre racconti della serie 'Growth', con un unico titolo. La storia tratta di tre importanti momenti della crescita psicologica di Edward, da eterno adolescente, tormentato e insicuro, a persona matura. Non sono in ordine cronologico, ma nell'ordine con cui li ho scritti. Il rating è T solo a causa dell'ultimo racconto, "L'Unicorno nella stanza blu"._

_**Finalmente uomo**_

_(Al termine di Breaking Dawn, Carlisle riflette su suo figlio Edward, e su come lo ha visto cambiare)_

Carlisle 

Gli amici e i testimoni sono tutti partiti, ormai. La mia famiglia è felice, ma molto quieta, quasi fossimo in convalescenza. E in effetti lo siamo, dopo aver pensato che fosse arrivata la nostra ultima ora. E' stata un'esperienza estrema che poi si è risolta in un elegante pareggio, grazie a Bella e ad Alice, le due figlie non create da me, le due figlie che ci hanno salvato dai Volturi.

Ora Bella è seduta in giardino, con suo marito e la loro bambina miracolosa. Bella, un tempo la più debole tra i miei figli è ora la più forte di tutti. Arcobaleni danzano sulle loro teste, illuminate dal tramonto di questo giorno d'inverno insolitamente soleggiato. Io rifletto sul suo talento e penso che è particolarmente appropriato che quelli tra i miei figli e figlie che ne sono dotati, abbiano soprattutto talenti difensivi: vedere il futuro, leggere le menti, controllare le emozioni e alzare un potente scudo mentale. Si, talenti appropriati per gente pacifica, o meglio, per vampiri pacifici quali noi siamo.

Guardo mio figlio accanto a lei e sono pieno di gioia.

Ho passato decenni a sentirmi colpevole per quello che avevo fatto ad Edward. Lui si tormentava, si vedeva come un mostro senz'anima e senza speranza di redenzione, malgrado che, dopo i suoi anni ribelli, avesse deciso di astenersi dal sangue degli uomini, e avesse rispettato la decisione. Preferiva rimanere solo, malgrado l'infelicità che ne derivava, troppo orgoglioso per prendere in considerazione qualunque alternativa. Era molto giovane quando l'ho cambiato e in quel momento la sua maturazione si è come fermata. Malgrado la sua vera età, malgrado la sua cultura, malgrado la capacità di leggere ogni mente intorno a lui, è rimasto un adolescente per moltissimo tempo, con i tratti peggiori di un diciassettenne troppo sensibile: arrogante, ostinato, quasi sempre triste, o furioso.

Poi, ha incontrato Bella e si è innamorato, per la prima volta. Aver saputo controllare la sua sete di sangue è stato il primo passo della sua crescita. Ancora prima di capire che l'amava non le ha fatto del male, malgrado lei fosse 'la sua cantante' e quindi un richiamo irresistibile emanasse dalle sue vene. Il secondo passo è stato quando ha riconosciuto che lei lo amava nello stesso modo. C'è voluto molto tempo. Lui pensava di amarla di più e per questo l'ha lasciata, per consentirle di avere una cosiddetta vita normale, sicura e felice, mentre lui sarebbe rimasto per sempre solo, eroico e disperato. In questo modo l'ha quasi uccisa, e poi ha quasi ucciso se stesso.

Del resto, anche Romeo e Giulietta erano due adolescenti

Una volta riconosciuto che lei l'amava davvero, lui ha trovato un altro modo di torturarsi. Si rifiutava di cambiarla, anche se questa era l'unica soluzione per loro. Diventare come lui era quello che Bella aveva voluto sin dall'inizio, col cuore dapprima, e poi con la mente e con tutta se stessa, quando è stata sicura di poter lasciare senza rimpianti la presa sulla vita umana. Alla fine Bella ha saputo convincerlo, e quando è stato disposto a farlo, presto, se non subito, Edward ha mosso un altro passo verso la maturità.

Tuttavia, come molti adolescenti, non era affatto sicuro di se, così divenne geloso. Geloso di Jacob Black, il giovane indiano che Bella considerava il suo migliore amico. Accecato, ha cercato di controllarla, impedendole di vederlo e trattandola come una bambina, non col rispetto dovuto a una sua pari. Però, dopo la sconfitta di Victoria e dei vampiri giovani, che volevano ucciderla, Edward ha cambiato atteggiamento, decisamente in meglio. Negli ultimi mesi, travolto dalla determinazione di Bella, ha smesso finalmente di essere così risibilmente pudico, ed è sembrato in grado di gestire le proprie paure e accettare i propri desideri. Quando li ho visti partire per la luna di miele, incredibilmente felici, ero sicuro che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

Anche troppo. Mai avrei pensato che fosse possibile per una ragazza umana concepire il figlio di un vampiro. Poi, come lui, ho pensato che i rischi di una gravidanza, che sia annunciava innaturale e mostruosa, andassero evitati e che Bella dovesse abortire. Ma avevo sottovalutato quanto Bella fosse capace di amore, sacrificio e speranza. Si, speranza.

E' stata una lezione per entrambi.

Cosi lei è diventata madre di una meravigliosa bambina e anche una splendida vampira, capace di controllarsi sin dal primo giorno. Edward l'ha adorata anche di più, accettando gioiosamente che lei fosse più forte di lui e possedesse un potere straordinario.

Infine, nella giornata più terribile della nostra esistenza, mio figlio ha fatto l'ultimo passo che ancora mancava. Ha detto qualcosa e ho capito.

Eravamo nella radura, I Volturi schierati di fronte a noi. Stavano deliberando. Deliberando come meglio distruggerci. Ma Bella aveva già un piano B, se non per tutti, almeno per mettere in salvo sua figlia. Stava parlando velocissima e a bassa voce, ma io, vicino a loro, potevo sentirla, anche se evitavo di guardarla, per non attrarre su di lei l'attenzione dei nostri nemici. Voleva che Jacob fuggisse, portando via la bambina nel momento di confusione con cui la battaglia sarebbe cominciata. Aveva preparato denaro e documenti falsi per loro, tenendo il piano segreto, in modo che Aro non potesse scoprirlo leggendo le nostre menti. Jacob era sconvolto e così Edward, ma per entrambi, il padre e l'indiano-lupo che aveva avuto l'imprinting su di lei, la salvezza di Renesmee era la cosa più importante.

Così ora si stavano dicendo addio, niente che potesse tradirli, visto che era quello che tutti stavamo facendo, abbracciandoci disperatamente.

_Edward posò il capo sulla stessa spalla dove aveva collocato Renesmee: "Addio Jacob, fratello, figlio mio."_

Strinsi più forte Esme al mio petto, e avrei pianto, se fosse stato possibile per un vampiro.

Ecco mio figlio, pronto a combattere, pronto a morire, ma ora completo, in pace con se stesso.

Finalmente uomo.

(Nota: La frase in corsivo è copiata da BD)

**----***----**

_**2 Rivelazioni**_

_Un viaggio nel cuore appassionato di Edward al termine di Eclipse. Il vampiro riflette su quanto è accaduto e sul significato delle ultime giornate convulse vissute con Bella. E' un importante momento di maturazione psicologica, per lui._

Edward

Quando non ebbe più lacrime, Bella finalmente si addormentò. La mia camicia era completamente fradicia e di questo potevo solo rallegrarmi, perché sapevo cosa il suo lungo pianto voleva dire: aveva scelto.

Stringendola a me ripensavo a tutto quello che ci era accaduto, dal momento in cui avevo piantato la tenda sulla montagna e avevo atteso che Jacob Black arrivasse con lei. Era stata una sofferenza quasi fisica, accettare che il botolo portasse il mio intero universo tra le braccia. Ma era necessario, perché il suo odore ferino nascondesse quello di lei ai vampiri che la stavano cercando.

Ricordavo il tormento infernale che avevo dovuto sopportare quando lei stava congelando ed io avevo accettato che Jacob la tenesse calda e lontana dal mio corpo ghiacciato, entrando mezzo nudo nel sacco a pelo con lei. L'avrei voluto fare a pezzi, ma lei aveva bisogno del suo calore, per cui rimasi immobile, chiuso nel mio gelo. Avevo dovuto sopportare i suoi pensieri ardenti, mentre fantasticava su quello che avrebbe voluto farle. E avevo anche dovuto riconoscere che, se Bella avesse voluto, lui avrebbe potuto amarla senza limiti, con completo abbandono, cosa impossibile per me, finché rimaneva umana.

Così la scelta era o strapparle l'anima o darle solo un pallido riflesso della mia passione. Sicuro, avremmo provato a fare l'amore. Lo avevo promesso e lo avrei fatto. Anzi, il desiderio di farlo mi divorava, malgrado sapessi che avrei dovuto esercitare un autocontrollo tale da negarle l'essenza stessa dell'esperienza umana che voleva avere: il perdersi di due amanti l'uno nell'altra. Con Jacob questo sarebbe stato facile, invece. E per quanto lo odiassi in quel momento, perché le stava dando quello che io non potevo darle, sapevo che per lei umana, lui sarebbe stata la scelta migliore, e riconoscerlo mi torturava. Avrei voluto togliergliela dalle braccia, eppure volevo che potesse darle il conforto del suo corpo bollente.

Ma Bella amava me.. ne ero assolutamente certo, per cui lasciai che la notte trascorresse. Finalmente al caldo, lei si addormentò tra le braccia del mio rivale, che rimase sveglio a lungo. Non ne poteva più del mio potere di leggergli la mente, così mi sfidò a ricambiare, condividendo esplicitamente con lui i miei pensieri.

Mi sembrò in quel momento che fossimo come due cavalieri antichi, che si battono per conquistare l'amore della stessa dama, ma hanno l'obbligo d'onore di scambiarsi ogni cortesia, prima che uno trafigga il cuore dell'altro.

Per cui gli dissi la verità, non gli nascosi più la mia gelosia e la mia insicurezza. Gli spiegai perché l'avevo lasciata, commettendo un terribile sbaglio, e anche perché, visto che non potevamo esistere separati, avrei finalmente acconsentito a renderla immortale. Ancora ne soffrivo, ma lo avrei fatto. Arrivai persino ad ammettere che sì, lui sarebbe stato per Bella la scelta più sana. Un scelta che avrei accettato, se lei l'avesse fatta. Avrei obbedito alla sua volontà, l'avrei avuta o mi sarei fatto da parte, cercando di trovare nella felicità di lei le ragioni per essere felice a mia volta. E infine gli ricordai, non senza malizia, che lui non aveva avuto l'imprinting su di lei. Se gli fosse capitato con un'altra, e quindi fosse stato costretto a lasciarla, mi sarei fatto avanti di nuovo.

Nella mente di Jacob vedevo il dubbio. La conosceva bene per cui, anche se avrebbe continuato a cercare di farsi scegliere, temeva di avere già perso. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che lei non lo definiva totalmente, come invece definiva me. Per esempio, lui non avrebbe rinunciato a combattere contro i vampiri neonati, se lei glielo avesse chiesto. E questo Bella lo sapeva. Io avevo scelto di abbandonare la mia famiglia nel momento del pericolo, perché lei aveva bisogno di me e io tenevo alla sua felicità più che a ogni altra cosa. Per questo, anche se non solo per questo, lei mi amava di più, quali che fossero i suoi sentimenti per Jacob.

Io me godetti questo pensiero e lasciai passare la notte. Anche Jacob si addormentò e al suo risveglio ci siamo quasi saltati addosso per sbranarci, ma alla fine, obbedendo a Bella, ci siamo calmati. La tregua era finita, ma ora ci conoscevamo meglio, e il disprezzo reciproco si era attenuato.

Poi ho fatto uno sbaglio. Per vendicarmi di quello che avevo dovuto sopportare, ho giocato sporco. Mentre lui era ancora fuori dalla tenda e poteva sentirci, ho parlato con Bella, ricordando con lei i nostri momenti più belli. Abbiamo parlato del nostro imminente matrimonio, cosa che lui ignorava. Ne fu devastato e scappò via.

Bella non poteva non sentirsi colpevole, era assolutamente tipico del suo carattere. Sapeva di averlo ferito ancora una volta e voleva corrergli dietro, consolarlo. Così andai a cercare il maledetto cane e lo riportai da lei. Poi mi sono allontanato, perché potessero parlare in pace. Certo la mia armatura cavalleresca scintillava al sole, quella mattina.

Non potevano vedermi, sicuro, ma la mia nobiltà d'animo non arrivava al punto di non ascoltare. Così sentii Jacob giocare anche più sporco di me, usando una carta eccezionale, quella dell'eroe-che-va-a-morire-perché-lei-non-lo-ama. Bella era troppo innocente per non caderci, per cui, pur di convincerlo a non cercare la morte nell'imminente battaglia, gli ha chiesto di baciarla e tornare vivo. Lui ha colto la palla al balzo, ovviamente. E i loro baci sono stati appassionati. Ma, mentre si trasformava in lupo e se ne andava, e il giovane Seth arrivava a sostituirlo per mantenere il contatto mentale col branco, potevo vedere nei suoi pensieri che non era affatto sicuro di aver vinto.

Io mi sentivo stranamente calmo. Era successo il peggio, eppure ero ancora più certo che lei amasse me, non lui. La disperazione di Bella quando sono tornato da lei ne era la prova. Si sentiva sporca e avrebbe voluto che la insultassi, la punissi e la prendessi con violenza, perché era con me che voleva stare, non con lui. Sottomettersi alla mia rabbia, pagarne le conseguenze le sembrava l'unico modo di tornare ad essere degna di me. Sì, Bella amava me di più ed era me che voleva, qualunque pezzetto del suo cuore Jacob avesse conquistato. Era colpa mia se questo era accaduto, quando l'avevo lasciata e lui aveva saputo consolarla. Ma quello che avevo mi bastava.

Stavo ancora cercando di farle capire la mia epifania quando avvertii che Victoria e Riley stavano arrivando. Complimenti, avevamo messo a punto davvero un bel piano per la salvezza di Bella! Ora solo io e un giovane lupo inesperto potevamo contrapporci ai due vampiri che la volevano uccidere.

Mi preparai alla lotta, cercando di distanziare miei sentimenti, per non esserne indebolito. In quel momento ebbi un'altra rivelazione. Non sarei mai stato in grado di difendere Bella, se rimaneva umana. Avevo promesso infinite volte di proteggerla, ma evidentemente non era possibile. Che fosse ancora in vita era un miracolo, e per quanto tempo si può contare sui miracoli? Se rimaneva umana sarebbe morta giovane, non avrebbe mai potuto avere la vita normale e felice che meritava. Era troppo tardi, la mia presenza accanto a lei aveva già prodotto i suoi frutti velenosi e avrebbe continuato a farlo. Anche se questa volta si fosse salvata, ce ne sarebbe stata un'altra, e un'altra ancora ...

Per cui, l'avrei trasformata. Non perché lei lo voleva e io l'avevo promesso. Non solo perché i Volturi l'avevano ordinato. E certo non perché, nel profondo del mio cuore spento, anche io desideravo averla con me per l'eternità. Ma semplicemente perché era l'unica soluzione, come la mia famiglia mi aveva detto tante volte e io non avevo voluto ascoltare. Idiota. Una grande tranquillità scese su di me e mi sentii pronto ad affrontare Victoria e Riley.

Seth si rivelò un abile combattente, coraggioso e astuto molto al di là dei suoi pochi anni. Così Riley fu presto eliminato e rimase solo Victoria. Mentre ci muovevamo in cerchio, tra finte e attacchi, avvertivo il suo odio e poi la sua rabbia, quando comprese che non sarebbe sta in grado di superare la mia guardia e arrivare a Bella. Vile e prudente, il suo talento era la fuga. Sparire e tentare ancora. Ma questa volta non le sarebbe stato consentito.

Quando le mie labbra le sfiorarono la pelle e i miei denti staccarono dal collo la sua testa fiammeggiante, provai una soddisfazione quasi sensuale. Ero un mostro? Certo, ero anche quello, tale è la mia natura. E Bella aveva visto tutto, aveva visto me e Seth smembrare i due vampiri e bruciarli, per essere sicuri che non si rialzassero più. Non ebbi il coraggio di guardarla finché tutto non fu finito; temevo di vedere il disgusto nei suoi occhi, temevo di farle orrore, temevo di averla persa.

Ma lei non aveva paura di me, voleva solo essere rassicurata che io stessi bene. Pochi minuti prima aveva cercato di ferirsi con una scheggia di pietra, perché il suo sangue distraesse Victoria e io me ne potessi avvantaggiare nello scontro.

Chi è mai stato amato più di così?

Intanto, nella radura, i vampiri neonati erano stati sconfitti, fatti a pezzi e bruciati. Ma Jacob era quasi stato ucciso, per salvare Leah. Non era accaduto intenzionalmente, malgrado quello che aveva detto a Bella. Era stato un incidente, che lo aveva lasciato a terra con molte ossa spezzate. Avvertii, nella mente di Seth, l'accecante dolore del branco. Bella svenne, quando lo seppe, e poi avrebbe voluto correre da lui, ma non era possibile, perché un'altra prova ci aspettava, prima che il giorno finisse. Dovevamo affrontare un manipolo di guerrieri di Volterra, guidati da Jane e arrivati sul posto con leggero, intenzionale, ritardo. Quel tanto che permettesse ai neonati di distruggerci. Nel trovare i Cullen vittoriosi e indenni potevano a stento celare il loro disappunto. Per di più, non sapendo della nostra alleanza con i lupi, la mia famiglia gli apparve davvero potente e pericolosa. Prima di andarsene eliminarono l'ultima neonata, malgrado la richiesta di Carlisle di risparmiarla, visto che si era arresa.

Era chiaro, comunque, che la minaccia dei Volturi continuava ad incombere su di noi. Jane ci ricordò senza mezzi termini che la vita umana di Bella doveva terminare al più presto. Di questo ormai ero convinto anche io, comunque.

Più tardi Bella andò a La Push a trovare Jacob, che si stava rapidamente rimettendo, grazie allo speciale potere rigenerativo dei muta-forma. Io potei solo aspettare il suo ritorno, preparandomi ad essere per lei ciò che lei avrebbe voluto che fossi. L'aspettai sulla linea di confine e la vidi arrivare, affranta. Piangeva disperatamente, prima nel suo furgone, che non era più neanche in grado di guidare, tanto che dovetti farlo io, e poi nella sua stanza, inzuppandomi di lacrime. Aveva detto a Jacob che aveva scelto me, e la decisione era definitiva. Anzi, non era mai neanche stata in dubbio, voleva, aveva sempre voluto, essere la mia compagna per l'eternità.

Capivo che oggi non aveva solo rinunciato definitivamente a Jacob, ma aveva anche allentato la presa sulla sua vita umana. Non c'era da sorprendersi se piangeva: le sue lacrime erano più preziose dei diamanti, perché aveva finalmente compreso appieno l'enormità di quello a cui stava rinunciando e tuttavia voleva farlo ugualmente. Per me. Non l'ho mai amata tanto quanto quella notte.

Il giorno successive mi sentivo così sopraffatto dalla forza dei suoi sentimenti che desiderai darle qualcosa in cambio, che la rendesse più felice. E pensai che potevo ridarle la sua libertà. Non avrei mai dovuto imporle il matrimonio come prezzo per la trasformazione. Mi avrebbe sposato solo quando e se fosse stata pronta a farlo e io l'avrei cambiata quando me lo avesse chiesto, anche subito, se era quello che voleva. L'avrei liberata di ogni obbligo nei miei confronti, e avremmo fatto l'amore ora, senza più attendere.

In questo, naturalmente, c'era dell'ambiguità. Certo non lo avrei fatto solo per compiacerla, anche io non ne potevo più di attendere. Mi sembrava che ora, dopo le prove che avevamo superato insieme, mi sarebbe stato possibile soddisfare i nostri desideri senza farle del male, dominando la mia forza innaturale e la mia sete di sangue.

Ma lei disse di no.

Eravamo nel nostro prato segreto, la stringevo tra le braccia, così morbida, vibrante, viva. Così fragile, così seducente …. ci baciavamo appassionatamente e io avevo allentato tutte le difese, permettendo finalmente ai miei impulsi di emergere, avvertendo la sua sorpresa e la sua eccitazione.

Ma lei disse di no.

Prima che potessi sentirmi rifiutato, Bella si spiegò. Disse che era meglio aspettare, come avevamo deciso, e fare ogni cosa come previsto, sposarci con una cerimonia in piena regola e fare contenti quelli che ci amavano. Poi saremmo stati insieme come marito e moglie.

Ero senza parole. Bella non finiva mai di stupirmi. Mi ero lasciato andare e ora controllarmi sarebbe stato ancora più difficile, ma mi sentivo anche sorprendentemente felice. Mi conosceva meglio di quanto io stesso non mi conoscessi. Sapeva che nonostante la passione che provavo per lei, nel profondo ero d'accordo. Avremmo aspettato, era la scelta giusta. Mi amava a tal punto da rinunciare ai propri desideri e accettare i miei valori, per quanto fossero antiquati e probabilmente stupidi, facendoli propri. Per me, solo per me.

Era la custode della mia anima.

**----***----**

_** 3 L'unicorno nella stanza blu**_

_Premessa_

_Dato che la Meyer, pudicamente, lascia molto non detto, gli autori di fan fiction hanno scritto copiosamente sulla prima notte di nozze nell'Isola Esme e su quella seguente, che si svolge nella "stanza blu". Tra tutti, il mio racconto preferito si chiama "No regrets" di Withthevampsofcourse (su twilighted net); è erotico, credibile e tenebroso. Secondo l'autrice, quella notte Edward perde completamente la testa, e arriva a mordere Bella sulla coscia. Immediatamente però succhia via il veleno, e chiude la ferita senza bere il suo sangue. Bella è talmente persa nel piacere che lui ritiene che neanche se ne sia accorta. Il morso, più che i semplici lividi, giustifica meglio la successiva decisione di Edward di non avere più rapporti intimi. Mi è rimasta però la curiosità di sapere in che modo poi Bella gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea, vista la gravità di quanto era successo. Nessuno lo ha scritto, così ho pensato di provare a dare la mia interpretazione. Il racconto è vagamente fuori Canone, ma subito dopo rientra nella storia di Stephenie Mayer._

Gli sposi sono sull'isola e Bella sta impazzendo di frustrazione. Tenta di sedurre Edward, ma …

_(Le frasi in corsivo all'inizio sono prese da Breaking Dawn.)_

Bella

_Mi fissò con occhi confusi, tormentati._

"_S-s-cusa," mormorai._

_Ma lui mi strinse a se, serrandomi contro il suo petto marmoreo._

"_Non posso, Bella, non posso," ansimò pieno d'angoscia._

No, non avrebbe ceduto e io sarei implosa, qui, in questa stanza, in questo letto, a meno che …

"Ti prego, ascoltami, c'è qualcosa che devi sapere" dissi, girandomi tra le sue braccia, in modo da avere la schiena contro il suo petto e posargli una guancia sul braccio. Di sicuro, se lo avessi guardato in faccia non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di parlare. "Sai che ti amo," continuai, "ma non sai _come_ ti amo e ora voglio spiegartelo.

All'inizio fu l'incantevole Edward ad affascinarmi, con la sua bellezza, la sua voce di velluto, l'odore irresistibile e il mistero che lo circondava. Poi ho conosciuto Edward il gentiluomo, con le sue maniere squisite, che non appartengono a quest'epoca, e il modo preciso, perfetto con cui sapevi fare ogni cosa.

Alla fine però è stato il _mio_ Edward, con la sua bellezza interiore, l'anima che neghi di avere, e il modo in cui mi amavi, che mi hanno reso tua per sempre."

Oh Dio, come avrei fatto a dirgli il resto?

_Respira, Bella_, mi dissi, e continuai:

"Però c'è dell'altro. Forse ti scandalizzerai, ma, Edward, io ti amo parchè tu non sei solo il mio angelo, tu sei anche … un animale."

Sentii il suo corpo irrigidirsi, ma andai avanti: "tu ti pieghi su te stesso come una belva pronta a scattare, tu ringhi, tu sibili, tu ruggisci e questo, amore mio, mi eccita. La forza incredibile che potrebbe spezzarmi in due, l'arma letale che nascondi nella tua bocca stupenda, la sete di sangue che potrebbe essere la mia fine …. tutto questo mi esalta. Le notti in cui eri a caccia, la cosa che hai proibito che io veda, sbrigliavo la mia fantasia immaginandoti, ed ero così eccitata che non potevo tenere ferme le mani … Si, io desidero non solo l'uomo, ma anche il mitico animale che ho catturato.

Come l'unicorno, hai posato il capo sul mio grembo verginale, ma il terribile corno è ancora lì e mi fa impazzire."

Sentii Edward rilassarsi, forse paragonarlo ad un unicorno era meglio che paragonarlo ad un animale. Ora dovevo finire, prima che il coraggio mi venisse meno. Volevo che sapesse tutta la verità su di me, senza nascondergli nulla.

"Cosa pensi che sia successo, nell'unica notte in cui abbiamo fatto l'amore? Pensi che mi sia dispiaciuta per il lividi e per come, senza volerlo, me li avevi fatti? Pensi che non mi sia accorta che mi avevi morso? Me ne sono accorta e sono quasi venuta di nuovo, in quel momento. Ero sconvolta ed ero in estasi. E tu non mi hai ucciso, comunque, perché mi ami troppo. Quella notte il mio angelo e il mio predatore erano insieme nel mio letto e io ho goduto di entrambi, perché entrambi compongono ciò che tu sei.

Ecco, avevo finito. Il mio cuore di tenebra era esposto alla luce, e ogni vergognoso pensiero rivelato. Avevo il viso in fiamme, certo dovevo essere rossa come una ciliegia. Avevo detto troppo? Lo avevo disgustato? Edward era, dopotutto, molto pudico.

Due labbra fresche mi baciarono il collo. Lo sentii tremare. Dolcemente mi girò, così potemmo di nuovo guardarci in faccia.

Edward

La guardavo negli occhi e non trovavo la voce. Come era bella e appassionata, come era coraggiosa! Non la meritavo, ma non mi sarei negato a lei.

Non più.

Sapevo che questa volta non le avrei fatto del male. Mi aveva donato la verità, mi aveva permesso di leggerle nella mente. Sapere quanto assoluto fosse il suo amore per me, uomo e mostro, mi faceva sentire libero. Libero dell'odio che provavo per me stesso, libero dai dubbi e dalle paure. No, non avevo più paura di me, perché lei, davvero, non l'aveva, e non c'era nulla di me che le dispiacesse.

La violenza nasce dalla paura e, senza paura, sapevo che avrei potuto controllarla. I miei demoni si stavano ritirando.

Se ero il suo unicorno - che paragone giusto e meraviglioso – allora il corno mortale poteva invece diventare lo strumento della nostra felicità, non di dolore e morte.

Come poteva un cuore spento essere pieno di gioia? Come poteva un corpo di pietra sentirsi leggero come una piuma?

Essere accettato in modo così incondizionato stava facendo rapidamente evaporare la disperazione che da sempre mi accompagnava. Mi sentivo_ completo_, per la prima volta nella mia lunga esistenza.

Circondai con le mani il suo viso ardente. "Amore mio," dissi, "perdonami. Sono stato stupido ancora una volta. Ma questa notte, se mi vuoi, sarò completamente tuo …"

_**Mi piacerebbe molto sapere che ne pensate … se c'è qualcuno che legge l'italiano. I racconti, ovviamente, sono già pubblicati in inglese, sia qui che su Twilighted net sotto il nome di Camilla. Se ricevo un segno di vita continuerò a postare anche in italiano.**_


End file.
